Pokemon una aventura diferente
by pichucharmander
Summary: Que me dirias si arceus el creador del todo no fuera el unico si hubiera alguien mas y que ese alguien quiera destruir toda su creacion solo un entrenador azabache podra detener la destruccion de su mundo y para eso tendra que viajar en busca de ayuda a un mundo muy diferente al suyo


**Buenos días tardes o noches comunidad hoy vengo con una nueva historia y sin más que decir vamos para el inicio.**

 **Cabe recalcar que todos los personajes incluidos en este fic no son de mi propiedad yo solo lo hago por divertir**

Capitulo 1: Empieza la aventura, el universo de un hilo.

MAGNOLIA, BOSQUE DEL ESTE:

Ash: Que… d…..donde donde estoy?... no …. Mas importante quien so…ah ya me acorde…..

 **Flashback:**

Era un día tranquilo en la región de kanto donde un joven entrenador de catorce años tal como lo era Ash Ketchum entrenaba desde hace muy temprano con su fiel pikachu y sus demás amigos pokemon en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Ash: vamos picachu usa ataque rápido, bayleef utiliza látigo cepa y en eso un pikachu a muy alta velocidad se estrella contra una roca logrando por poco partirla en la mitad mientras que el otro pokemon terminaba de rematar la roca partiéndola en pedacitos muy pequeños con unos látigos de color verde siiiiiiiiii hemos mejorado chicos decía un alegre y agitado Ash

Aaaaaaashhhh a desayunar se dirigió una voz que no era ni más ni menos que la de la madre de nuestro entrenador delia.

Cabe recalcar que el azabache al oír la simple palabra desayuno se olvido por completo de lo que hacía en ese momento y ya poco tardaba para llenar de babas el camino de regreso a su casa mientras pensaba en la deliciosa comida que lo esperaba en el plato.

Al irse sus pokemon solo lo veían con una gota en la sien por la cómica escena y picachu trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarlo ya que si corría un poco as tumbaba una casa y todo y los vecinos ya no tenían humor para ver otro muro roto

Mientras comía ash recordaba sus aventuras por todo kalos con Serena Bonnie y Clemond a los cuales extrañaba mucho y deseaba verlos pero por sobre todo a una peli miel que había partido hacia la región de hoenn en busca de su sueño y prometiendo volverse más bella para ser alguien de quien pueda enamorarse nuestro prota favorito, también recordaba la liga kalos uno de sus mejores logros hasta ahora que pese de no haber quedado campeón pudo ser el vice campeón(o como carajos se diga) tras la derrota de su rana transmutada por parte del entrenador Alan y su mega charizard pero en eso nota algo extraño….

¡?: Ayuda queda poco tiempo…. Decía una voz un poco familiar dentro de la cabeza del entrenador

En eso el moreno se percato de lo que escuchaba y se apresuro a decir… quien eres que quieres de donde viene tu voz decía levantándose de la silla en donde se encontraba y con un carácter un poco pasmado por la debilidad con la que se lo escuchaba como si li hubieran lastimado y como por arte de magia ash ya no estaba en su habitación todo se vea blanco como un edificio esos de las grandes empresas en los cuales no diferencias la blancura de la pared con las blancas baldosas del suelo y junto a él un arceus gravemente lastimado lo veía como tratando de recordar algo importante algo muy importante lo cual olvidaba…

Arceus: Ash amigo mío que alegría verte y me siento aliviado al saber que el que respondió mi llamado es un joven como tu decía arceus tratando de esbozar una sonrisa aunque sus heridas no se lo permitían claramente

Arceus que te ha pasado decía un azabache confuso y aterrorizado por la escena que veía siendo arceus el creador del todo ash iba a tomar la palabra para decir algo mas pero en eso arceus le calla y sigue explicando lo sucedido tratando de estar tan calmado como la situación lo ameritaba.

Arceus: ash no hay tiempo para explicaciones explicare lo básico y quiero que me escuches con mucha atención

Ash: entiendo explica tomando ya un semblante más calmado y serio.

Arceus: lo primero ash tengo que preguntante algo decía con un tono frio y calculador

Lo que quieras decía ash aun un poco asustado

Arceus: bien… que me dirías si te dijera que yo no fui el único que le dio forma al universo

Ash pensativo no sabía si tomárselo a broma o seriamente estaba confundido, quien no se supone que arceus era la deidad suprema no?

Prosigo decía Arceus como dije antes yo no fui el único el cual creo todo este vasto universo yo tuve la ayuda de otro pokemon el cual nació al mismo tiempo que yo nombre el cual no recuerdo por los años a el cual me separe de el.

Ash: dices que ese pokemon te hiso esto….. Tan fuerte es ese pokemon….. Que es lo que quiere…. Que quieres de mi decía ash ya corrompiendo en lagrimas al recibir un bombazo de información en tan poco tiempo lo cual para su razonamiento sería fácil de entender claro si hubiera desarrollado para algo más que para las batallas ese razonamiento…

Arceus: mejor te explico quien es el por medio de una visión y con sus pocas fuerzas inicio la palabra dicha en la mente del joven el cual cayo inmediatamente en un profundo sueño

En el sueño ash se encontraba en una ciudad totalmente destrozada destruida reducida a cenizas cadáveres por todas partes aun partes de la antigua ciudad estaban en llamas ash horrorizado reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para caminar y luego de un largo rato caminando descubrió algo que le quito el habla se hecho de rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente recogió las partes medio chamuscadas de una bolsa amarilla la cual estaba enredada en un cadáver de lo que antes se podía deducir como niño si, ese cuerpo ya inerte pertenecía a la hermanita pequeña de uno de sus grandes amigos y gran inventor era el cadáver de Bonnie. No se sabe cuánto paso ash no lo contaba quería gritar pero no le salía la voz…. moverse y no se movía….respirar pero no respiraba…. Alzo la vista al cielo en un intento de maldecir al mundo y lo que vio le aterrorizo era un pokemon casi del tamaño del mismísimo arceus tenía un ala negra y otra blanca, sus ojos rojos de furia desataban incontrolables oleadas de fuego que chamuscaban todo a su paso el azabache viendo esto sintió por primera vez la maldad propia de el mundo y una pizca de su corazón se corrompió el pokemon abrió sus fauces para desatar el caos final en un inmenso meteoro dragón que iba directo al entrenador sus pupilas se dilataron y llegando el ataque tan rápido como la velocidad del sonido al impactar…. No tardo en despertar del sueño un ash con demasiadas dudas y en una extensa capa de sudor mientras que arceus dice lo siguiente

Ash ese pokemon fue el pokemon que junto conmigo le dio forma al universo y por ende se debería decir que mi hermano el cual fue influenciado por algo a despertar del sueño eterno al cual le puse y tiene todas las ganas para destruir todo lo conocido por suerte ay un lugar al que puedes ir a pedir ayuda y el cual muy lejos en el multiverso se encuentra entonces después de todo lo que te he dicho aceptas esta misión en la que te estás jugando la supervivencia de el universo

Ash después de pasar traumatizado la experiencia de el dolor que sufrió adentro de su sueño sintió un gran impulso por el cual dijo ¡SI! A todo pulmón casi quedándose sin aire totalmente

Bien dijo arceus a la dimensión a la que iras será una de mis favoritas y se diría que una de las más aptas para esta misión apodada como la dimensión AM05 fairy tail.

Ash movió lentamente la cabeza en señal de aprobación aunque no sabía bien lo que significaba sabia que debía salvar el mundo

Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes dijo arceus y como por arte de magia se abrió un portal a sus pies el cual se lo iba tragando lentamente, por cierto dijo arceus tus pokemon te acompañaran pero no de manera física dijo y en eso no tuvo tiempo para decir algo más que esto

Ah y cuídate ash el tiempo pasa mas lento aca que alla tienes un año como máximo y ten cuidado que el pokemon que tratamos tratara de pararte con toda su fuerza lo último que te puedo decir es su nombre…..

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Tiempo actual:

Ash: el nombre del pokemon…. Era…. Más importante donde diablos estoy decía ash empezando a notar que por estar en sus pensamientos ya se empezaba a hacerse de noche.

Un año eh….. se dijo el entrenador tratando de organizar sus ideas y emociones al respecto.

Y bueno comunidad hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo y tengo una duda sobre este fic que quisiera que respondan y la duda es si hacer el fairy tail ya con la nueva generación (nashi, gideon, sylvie etc.) o solo con los personajes de la generación actual generación (natsu Lucy gray y etc..) bueno con esto me despido y cualquier comentario sugerencia o critica será bien recibida adiós.


End file.
